


One-Sided Affair

by zizhu



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizhu/pseuds/zizhu
Summary: 死侍三次发现蜘蛛侠力气比自己大，一次他亲到了蜘蛛侠。力量差距梗。就想写写小小身体隐藏着大大力量的小虫，和很难亲到但不曾放弃努力的Wade·白长一身腱子肉·Wilson。一块小甜饼。





	One-Sided Affair

贱虫《One-Sided Affair》by子竹

-01-

死侍第一次意识到那只放射性蜘蛛赋予那个豆芽菜超英的超自然力量也许远远超过了自己被实验强化了的物理力量，是在一个世间万物都发展得顺风顺水的平安夜。

在他和蜘蛛侠一起收拾了几个一时兴起的坏蛋，阻止了几场微不足道的犯罪，把若干个街区打造成局部地震后的小型废墟之后，平安夜的最后一支圣歌也在圣帕特里克教堂曲终唱罢，天国与尘寰的住民终于有机会享用新年伊始的片刻安憩。

为了庆祝自己在圣诞节这天竟然没有收到任何邀约，有点忿忿不平但又不想向死侍抱怨的超级英雄灌了一整瓶（死侍递给他的）能量饮料下肚。

如同虚假的微笑一般苍白的弯月挂上纽约的夜幕。看不见一朵酿雪的积云，孩子们关于白色圣诞节的愿望或许注定要落空了。城市的喧阗行将退尽。很难想象在煊赫有名的第五大道也能见到这样杳无人迹的街景。但对于大苹果城本土超级英雄蜘蛛侠来说，这正是他所熟稔的纽约的一部分。

死侍踢开自己的第四瓶啤酒。与此同时，坐在屋顶上的小英雄抱着空空的饮料瓶，正在醉醺醺地胡言乱语。在基督诞世的这一天何种奇迹都有可能发生，比如滴酒不沾的人即使只喝了一瓶能量饮料也会醉得七荤八素。

“敬仿生鸟最爱的霞多丽！”蜘蛛侠高歌般嚷嚷道，对着无人的街道举起饮料，“然后给我来一杯，风尘牛仔……但不加杜松子酒，嗝，谢谢。”

死侍挑起半根眉毛：“是哪个犹太酒馆甚至允许你在圣诞节点一杯爱尔兰奶油*？”

（*风尘牛仔的调制方法是杜松子酒加奶油。犹太教不过圣诞节。）

“敬伟大的黄砖路*！——以及所有，所有那些诸神的啤酒什么的。”

（*小虫对北欧神话中彩虹桥的称呼）

毫无疑问，蜘蛛废料库的最后一道堤坝正在开闸放料，但死侍没花什么心思去听剩下那些关于绿魔和布鲁克林大桥的喋喋不休。

死侍在打开第五罐圣诞特卖啤酒时想道，一个介于酩酊大醉和精神失常之间的蜘蛛侠说不定意味着，红鼻子挪威老头在提醒自己签收圣诞礼物：

红制服的雇佣兵完全不在好孩子名单上，但他今晚可以得到一个吻。

死侍相信自己和Spidey最近已经相处得足够甜蜜了，在他的推理中，共度这样一个打击犯罪主题的平安夜当然意味着，他们建立起了一种可以交换湿漉漉的亲吻的友好关系。

而且——听我说，而且！死侍对自己的脑子尖叫道。他今晚抛出的每一个梗都被蜘蛛侠精彩或不精彩地接下，他还主动帮蜘蛛侠在那些不值一提的坏蛋身上开了几个不值一提的洞（虽然不是在他最喜欢的位置）。他不认为那些蓄意破坏圣诞节的蠢货比自己更坏，所以这整件事最大的挑战只在于别在开枪的时候无聊到睡着。

死侍完全相信就算Spidey眼下没有被功能饮料灌醉，也绝不会像往常一样用蛛丝阻止他接下来将要进行的尝试。

这完全是他用满分表现为自己挣得的，他看不出有什么理由他不能得到一个吻。

而此时，蜘蛛侠正垂着脑袋不清不楚地嘟哝着什么，覆盖着面孔的薄薄一层面罩看上去毫不设防。Wade露出无懈可击的大大笑容，朝蜘蛛侠靠了过去。

然而，就在距离即将缩短到他所期望的大小时，死侍发现自己的身体无法动弹了。

并不是被熟悉的蜘蛛网缠住全身，而是另一种不同寻常的力量困住了他。

死侍感觉到了一小块儿轻轻抵着肩头的温热，而那半边的肩膀好像突然不属于他自己了似的。雇佣兵恼怒地瞪向那股让他无法违抗的力量的来源，那是蜘蛛侠的右手——那只手正以一种十分放松的姿势握着死侍的左肩，却足以将后者结结实实地钉在原地。

这只无数次拯救了世界的手在雇佣兵厚实的三角肌上看起来几乎有些纤小，但其中无疑弥布着难以想象的强大力量。表面上看来，那只手并不打算禁锢死侍的行为，只是友善地搭在了他的肩上。即便如此，不管死侍如何调动他超乎常人的肌肉力量，都无法在蜘蛛侠的擒制下挪动分毫。

“……你觉得你可以来一些蛋奶酒*吗？是……是的，”蜘蛛侠有些迷茫地抬起头，向眼下并不在场的某个人发出询问，又自问自答道。

（*一种传统圣诞饮品。）

他看起来完全沉浸在自己幻想出的剧本里，没有按住Wade的那只手朝空无一物的方向打着手势，“没错，夫人，我已经21岁*了……”

（*美国满21岁才可以饮酒。）

“一个可敬的进步，蜘蛛侠在他的梦里推翻了第18号修正案*。”死侍挖苦了一句，目光仍然灼灼地盯着自己肩上的那只手。

（*美国于1920年颁布第18修正案，宣布实行禁酒令。）

但蜘蛛侠好像并未发觉自己按住了身边蠢蠢欲动的家伙。那只手似乎只是在蜘蛛感应或是别的什么防御机制的调动下，无意识地伸了出来。仅仅是为了保护个人空间不被打扰，而不是为了拒绝某个别有用心的雇佣兵或某个别有用心的吻。

或许正是因为如此，落在死侍肩上的力量强硬得出奇却也温柔得出奇，这让雇佣兵觉得奇妙极了。因为通常当死侍自己试图让谁动弹不得时，那人一定会感到生不如死的——他是说，恰到好处的——疼痛。

为了让偷取圣诞礼物的计划仍继续进行，死侍毫不犹豫地卸下了左肩的关节，使自己从蜘蛛侠的手中松脱，然后伸出另一只手来，有样学样地摁住了蜘蛛侠的肩膀。

“上帝欲使人相爱，所以发明了墙壁，亲吻，以及Stand&Deliver*。”

死侍因为自己的话而露出了得意洋洋的笑容。在手臂中灌注以更强硬的力量，死侍将自己假想中五秒后的亲吻对象向墙上按了过去。

（*一种倚靠墙壁的体位。）

然而，让他出奇恼火的是，就连这一动作也没能达成预期的效果。蜘蛛侠离背后的墙壁不超过两英寸，但死侍的臂力拿这两英寸毫无办法。同时，死侍肱骨头脱臼的咔哒声把义警往现实的维度拉回了一点。

为了找到这古怪声音的源头，蜘蛛侠探寻地向前支起上身，好像死侍压在他身上的手只是加诸银行资本家的金融法，事实上并不存在。

“嘿！一点点尊重？”死侍忿忿不平地看着自己被轻松推开的右手，好像它刚刚遭受了极不公正的对待。死侍后知后觉地意识到，自己出于一些原因递给蜘蛛侠的那瓶侍汁可能释放了蜘蛛侠体内某个力大无穷的怪物。

“你的胳膊，嗯，你有……别晃，你这里有……”

蜘蛛侠盯着那只无力地垂脱在死侍身侧的左臂，轻轻地抽了一口气。死侍不用看也知道，这意味着蜘蛛侠在面罩后瞪大了眼睛。

“……你有四只手。呃，现在你连章鱼博士的创意都要偷窃……”

不知道究竟是被能量饮料的什么成分灌醉，超级英雄不满地呢喃着，像孩子一样缺乏耐心地伸出手，想抓住死侍那只脱臼的手臂让它停止摇晃。不过半途中，他却突然无法忍受氨纶材质的制服带来的湿热，于是双手又缩了回去，在红蓝色的制服上乱扯一气。

“我感觉被一个浓缩的、滑溜溜的死亡谷国家公园*困住了……”

蜘蛛侠在自己的制服里挣扎着，声音闷闷的，听上去有点可怜。

（*一个因炎热而闻名的地方。）

死侍的脑中出现两条支路，就这样静观Spidey把几天前才手工补好的制服扯成碎片，或者顺水推舟地加快他扒光自己这一进程。但很快，某种动静打断了他热烈的遐想。

死侍看见了蜘蛛侠的手——上一秒还在和黏在皮肤表面的弹性纤维缠斗——下一秒却突然伸向了那个蛛网纹面罩的下缘。

“圣诞老人的假体隆鼻啊，你的秘密身份！”

死侍感应在轰隆作响！雇佣兵如临大敌地跳开，然后惊恐万状地一把摁住了蜘蛛侠胡作非为的双手。

显然，蜘蛛侠认为自己不该遭受阻挠，死侍只得怒气冲冲地把超级英雄的面罩用力往下拽，另一只手则捂住了自己的眼睛：

“我在做的事完全与亲吻的原则相悖！但我希望你终于向我揭露秘密身份的那一刻比现在更有意义！比如，多一些枪声、子弹和飞溅的Salsa辣酱*，如果你懂我的意思——”

（*一种墨西哥红椒酱，常用于制作玉米卷。）

“……什么亲吻？”意识尚未归位的超级英雄梦呓般地问道，因为注意力被转移而稍微停下了手上的动作。

蜘蛛侠困惑地盯着死侍看了一会儿，然后终于发现了眼前站着的人是谁，突然变得有些警觉。

“这里要么是地狱，要么比地狱更糟糕，因为我看到好多个死侍。”蜘蛛侠摇了摇头，“Grrr，我知道你会下地狱的，Wade……”

“地狱配不上我的好品味，不过，那里确实有足够多的谎言和死亡……”

死侍想竖起一根手指应景地晃一晃，却被另一人截下了话尾：

“为什么你有好几个，Wade？”

话音未落，死侍发现自己被一股不合理的力气猛地向前拽去，蜘蛛侠的脸出现在和他鼻尖相碰的位置。

这让雇佣兵关于圣诞夜之吻的计划瞬间死灰复燃。

但蜘蛛侠当然没有打算配合他的思路，与之相反——死侍感到两股巨大的力量始料未及地攥住了自己的左右臂，速度快得他甚至没来及做好迎接疼痛的准备——而这几乎是他最擅长的事了。

“我不想要——好多个——你——”

蜘蛛侠的眉头皱成一团，掐住死侍用力把他向中间压缩，大概是想把眼前的多个死侍重影合并成一个。

“一个——已经——够糟了——”

死侍发誓自己听到了内脏互相挤压的声音。他高兴地扭动着身体，被不受控制的蜘蛛力量两面夹击。

“噢！我想象过被蜘蛛侠夹紧的感觉，但不是像现在这样作为被动的一方……”

当理智在醉意的作用下暂时失去主导权，蜘蛛力量似乎也不再受其支配。死侍察觉到施加在自己身上的力量令人恐惧地强大。他断定自己没有机会与之抗衡，便不再浪费任何力气在挣脱上。毕竟从死侍的人生经验来看，在这种情况下，他只需要放轻松去享受这些无害的骨折和内出血。

更何况，雇佣兵现在更感兴趣的是脑中浮现出的关于失控的蜘蛛侠的想象。

他想亲的人力气太大了，死侍意识到这一点，全身上下错位的肤骨皮肉都火热得快要冒烟。干上帝的屁眼，他要亲得蜘蛛侠半分力气都使不出来，亲得他连舌头都融化在他嘴里。

“哇哦，我现在超级期待又超级性奋。”死侍想要假装害怕，却被兴高采烈的语气出卖了。

他的身体像被轧轮碾过的报废车辆一样发出了令人头皮发麻的断裂音，死侍沉浸在自己模模糊糊的期待中，钳住他双臂的力量却在此时忽然松卸下来。

死侍打直身体动弹了一下，发现禁锢着自己的力道停滞在了一个毫无挑战的低水准上。

“为啥在最好的部分停下了？你总是毁了所有的乐趣！”死侍立马质问道。

而蜘蛛侠抬起头，目光遇上死侍不满的瞪视。

像是陷入思考，蜘蛛侠呆然静立着。看不出藏匿在镜片后的那双眼睛正看着死侍，还是四下张望。

“这里一定是地狱，Wade。”超级英雄终于说出口的话半是求证的语气，但这并不是一句疑问。

几秒种后，蜘蛛侠仿佛突然失去了力量，毫无预兆地松开了双手。

死侍跌落在屋顶上的同时，看见蜘蛛侠的双肩以颤抖般的幅度落下了些许。

“我知道我也会下地狱的。”

他听见蜘蛛侠在面罩下轻声说道。

死侍张了张嘴想要说话，但喉咙里只是漫起一股熟悉的血腥味。让他深蒙耻辱的是，这张嘴头一回在需要的时候一个字也没说出来。

两人在夜幕下因为不同的原因沉默着。抓住了这一短暂的间歇，蛰伏在无人处的风慢条斯理地涌了上来。如果竖起耳朵听，每一处不相关的动静里都流遍了无声无息的夜风。

在两人间罕见的沉默结束之前，蜘蛛侠突然大梦初醒般地后退了半步。

像是刚刚被注入灵魂的木偶，超级英雄被猛然呈现在眼前的骇人场面唬了一大跳。

“呃，怎么……死侍？天啊，你被我——？”

蜘蛛侠错愕地看着失去了人类应有的骨骼结构的死侍。一些不连贯的记忆在脑海里火花般地跳跃着，某种更甚于夜晚的黑暗突然沉沉地将他蒙头罩住。

“抱歉，我做了什么？刚才我——我有点不清醒。”

一种可怕的情绪伸出尖利的爪子把他的喉咙和心脏狠狠往下扯着。他犹豫着要不要上前帮忙，但死侍的情形看起来如此糟糕，好像根本没有他能插手的余地。

在他意识到之前，恐惧已经擢获了他的心脏。

“我……天啊，对不起，我之前完全……”

他之前完全不知情。他觉得自己刚刚一定是醉了。

但真的是这样吗？你真的什么都不知道吗？

你明明知道一切总会因为你变得更糟，Peter,就像现在你已经把一切都搞砸了一样……该死，他为什么要喝那玩意？每当他稍有松懈，每当他觉得自己已经学会了谨慎……

“不用道歉，Spidey。我对你这情况很熟悉！我自己的大脑就总是背叛我的期待。”

死侍一边歌唱般地说着，一边着手使每根骨头都回到它应该呆的地方去。这一过程伴随着无数令人胃液翻滚的嘎哒声，但死侍看上去乐在其中。

蜘蛛侠皱着眉头，克制着退却的念头。他没法看着死侍好像跳舞一样把身体掰回原样，也无法忍受那些断骨与内脏互相剥离的声音被黑暗送到自己耳边。他强迫自己不要无礼地避开视线，同时命令自己的声带随便发出一些声音：

“……这不疼吗？”天啊，声带，你真应该闭嘴。蜘蛛侠绝望地想道。

“我对这个也很熟悉。”工作中的死侍自鸣得意地炫耀着自己与疼痛的关系。

蜘蛛侠不知道该作何反应，在死侍结束他的修理工作之前，他决定彻底闭上嘴。

某种情绪在身体深处汹涌搅动，快要把他的心脏压扁了。他拼命回忆着事情是怎么发展成眼下这样的，但储存着那段记忆的脑细胞们像是被无数层毛玻璃封装了起来。

他只记得他喝了那瓶死侍递给他的功能饮料——为什么他会喝那该死的玩意？即使不含酒精，他也不该碰死侍递给他的任何东西……

不。

蜘蛛侠因自己脑中的声音愣住了。

也许不是因为那罐饮料，也许只是因为他，蜘蛛侠，那个总是毁了一切的人。

为什么蜘蛛侠从来都不吸取教训？整个世界早就在他耳边扯着嗓子告诉过他，只要稍有不慎，他就毫无疑问会给周围的人带来灾难。为什么他明知道自己是什么样的人，还是不断地犯下同一个错误？他以为自己正逐渐走上一条堪称正确的道路，可他其实根本没有任何改变。这份不该属于他的力量仍然在竭尽所能地伤害别人。

也许他一直都知道JJJ是对的，蜘蛛侠想到，他仍然是所有没有尽力逃开他的人的噩运。

这个夜晚冷得有些不同寻常，或许是下雪的前兆。蜘蛛侠坐在几英尺外不会打扰死侍的地方，看着死侍安装好最后一根肋骨。

他在心中无声地告诉自己，虽然Wade的脑子和身体都会忘记这些，但你必须记得，Peter，你也许已经杀了他一次。

蜘蛛侠在某种程度上下定了决心。死侍从来不是个合作性良好的线索来源，但他非得弄明白自己究竟对死侍做了些什么不可。

“之前我们在做什么来着？”等到忙完了一切的死侍躺在那里呼哧呼哧地喘气时，蜘蛛侠终于问了出来。他皱起眉头偏了偏脑袋，然后换了个问法，“你的…uh…你的面罩怎么拉上去了？”

这已经是世界上最糟糕的圣诞节了，他希望自己至少能搞明白该如何弥补他今晚对死侍所做的事。

不然这个夜晚恐怕永远不会放过他。

死侍好像很高兴他终于问起了这个，拖着一条没有知觉的腿站了起来，蹦跳着来到蜘蛛侠身边，喋喋不休地向蜘蛛侠描述起这个刚刚进行到一半的夜晚。

蜘蛛侠无从比较究竟是自己那些像是泡了三年的早餐麦片一样黏糊糊的记忆更加可靠，还是死侍充满了令人不适的笑话的叙事语言更令人信服。但当死侍的睡前故事进展到蛋奶酒和21岁那一段时，他突然有点感激那瓶饮料让自己的脑子忘了刚才他都说了哪些荒唐话。

蜘蛛侠暗自打定主意，要把那瓶饮料带回地平线实验室做一整套生化分析，然后下半辈子再也不碰其中的任何一种成分。

“然后你想把制服全部脱掉，还想把我挤成flatman*……在那之前，我尝试亲你，因为我觉得我值得一些圣诞礼物——”

（*门人，一个三十八线超英。）

“你尝试什么？”蜘蛛侠惊愕地打断死侍，“你为什么——”

蜘蛛侠怀疑那瓶古怪的饮料还在起作用，因为在令人喘不过气来的愧疚和死侍无休止的废话之间，他的耳朵居然捕捉到了“亲吻”这个绝不该出现在这场夜谈中的词汇。

“因为我帮你拯救了圣诞节的屁股，而且我以为我们是超凡好朋友？”死侍委屈地望着蜘蛛侠，似乎觉得后者的不通情理完全伤害到了他。

蜘蛛侠难以置信地盯了死侍好一会儿。

他整理了一下七零八落的情绪，然后用十分笃定的语气回道：

“你对友谊的含义有所误会。”

退一万步——或者三四万步——来说，就算他们当真是“超凡”好朋友，就伦理而言，朋友之间能被允许的行为也不包括亲吻。

“不，”死侍不假思索地反驳道，“是你对亲吻的含义有所误会。”

蜘蛛侠诧异地瞪了他一眼，死侍错得比他想象的还要离谱——

“显然，你对误会的含义有所误会。”

“你对含义的含义有所误会。”

“人们——人们不和自己的朋友亲吻！”

“嘿！我也不和Bob亲吻！”

这场毫无意义但互不相让的争辩好像会永远持续下去，直到蜘蛛侠忍无可忍地朝十几米开外的高楼射出蛛丝。

“和你的天才理论去过圣诞节吧，死侍！”

蜘蛛侠明白自己是真的感到懊丧，也是真心想要为死侍做些什么，但死侍最擅长的事就是在这种时候彻底激怒他。

就像每一次相遇和每一次分别一样，他们在这类无聊辩题上浪费的口水差不多能撑起两百场Denis Waitley*的公开演讲。这绝不该是超级英雄组队的保留节目，蜘蛛侠不需要是个天才也能一眼看出这其中存在某种反常。

说到底，他为什么会允许死侍如此频繁地出现在自己的城市，甚至在圣诞节都没把他赶走？蜘蛛侠能说服自己的惟一理由是，既然死侍从来都不扮演英雄坏蛋游戏里的赫拉克勒斯，那么与其让他不知道在哪座城市里干些什么勾当，还不如让他呆在自己能看到的地方。

（*美国著名鸡汤演讲家。）

蜘蛛侠跳下屋顶后，转眼就荡出了这个街区。

死侍很确信自己拥有让人头也不回地离开自己的超能力，因为在他没有被实验搅得一团乱的那部分记忆中，每一次都是他看着另一个人的身影荡出他的视线。

不过，这次似乎稍有不同。

那个被他用目光追逐着的人在消失了几分钟后，又像一只风中的小甲虫一样出现在了不远处的街角。

想要甩掉死侍在黎明之前赶回家的蜘蛛侠，不知为什么又荡回了这个不起眼的仓库天台。

“您回来了，阿玛迪斯阁下*！我差点因为思念而死在这里！”死侍的语气里满是夸张的讥讽，但听上去高兴极了。

（*西班牙经典骑士小说中的男主，此处是死侍在模仿等候骑士归国的公主的口吻。）

像一只水鸟降落在柔软的滩涂，蜘蛛侠轻捷地落在死侍面前。他有点多此一举地摸了摸鼻尖，似乎在为自己争取搜罗借口的时间。

“呃嗯……你这次会在纽约呆多久？我是说，我一直都在这里，所以……如果你需要就打给我，好吗？”

像是想起了什么，蜘蛛侠有些局促地把手搭在了脖子的后方。

“还是之前的号码。但这次我会来的，我保证，虽然之前我总是……呃……”

超级英雄含混地把不想说出口的话一带而过，然后像是下定了决心似的，透过面罩上的镜片，将格外认真的目光投向死侍。

“真抱歉，我可能已经毁了你的圣诞节，无论如何……圣诞快乐。”

圣诞日的凌晨已接近尾声，夜幕低垂在地平线的后方。

蜘蛛侠站起身，意识到自己完全被死侍在晨光中投下的阴影遮住了。他不知道为什么死侍这一次花了这么久都没回应自己。

雇佣兵的身后，夜色的边缘像是褪了色的旧布，远远泛着一线城市剪影的微光。蜘蛛侠看着无言的雇佣兵，决定再等一会儿。

“等等，是因为槲寄生吗？”

死侍突然没头没尾地蹦出一句，露出一副恍然了悟的样子。

“什么？”

“因为我没有在鼻子上挂一圈槲寄生*，所以你不肯在圣诞节亲我——”

（*槲寄生下的亲吻不可拒绝的老掉牙传说。）

“不！我不是在说这个……而且我不会亲你！圣母之母圣安娜啊，看在三位一体的份上……”

蜘蛛侠怒气冲冲的身影随着一根熠熠发亮的蛛丝荡进了一幢大厦的背面。红蓝色的小点再次消失在视野的盲区，像躲进了凌晨天幕的皱褶里，失去了踪迹。

在他消失的方向，一片小小的雪花打着旋儿落下。

这是预示着幸福的白色圣诞节的清晨。

虽然被不容置喙地回绝了，但是死侍丝毫没对圣诞夜之吻失去希望。这一夜所经历的挫折甚至使他收获了几条日后或能派上用场的行动指南。

比如，撇开在世贸中心*上挂一个槲寄生不谈，与其用糖分和咖啡因（侍汁的主要成分，大概，他不太记得配方了）把蜘蛛侠灌醉，在蜘蛛力量没有完全失控的时候为自己争取一个吻或许才是值得一试的计划。

（*纽约第一高楼，在那里挂上槲寄生，那么整个纽约都处于槲寄生之下。）

死侍朝自己点点头，把这个记在了脑中的笔记本上。

-One-sided affair -

-01 End-

-TBC-

写在最后防止误会：

虽然官方设定贱虫的力量都是4，不过4是一个模糊且巨大的区间。看漫画时我个人的判断是小虫的力量更大。

漫威维基对死侍力量的描述是强化力量，能举2 tons，而小虫是超人类力量，能举many tons。不过英雄们的力量设定很宽松，力量值随剧情需要疯狂浮动，所以不用太在意这些时常被吃书的设定。虽然我坚信小蜘蛛的极限力量要大于死侍，不过，不同意这点的朋友就当做是剧情需要就好啦OvO

希望下一章呆噗能亲到23333333

-子竹-

-One-sided affair-

-02-

如果没有从新泽西那家死侍最爱的卷饼餐厅一路迢迢带回来的鸡肉饼，恐怕没有什么会比他不得不在纽约打发掉的这个下午更无聊的了。

死侍知道消磨时间最有效的方法是朝自己脑袋开一枪，然后在再次睁开眼睛之前，他人生中不长不短的一小段时光就会这样被利落地截去。

这原本会是死侍个人最推荐的度假手段，如果不是他身处纽约的话。哦，没错——纽约。

即使是死侍也无法忽略这个字眼所暗示的那几种妙不可言的或然性。这里活跃着世界上最多的反派，也是世界上超级英雄密度最高的地方，这当然意味着一些事情。

而这些事情当然跟那个被紧身衣包裹得又圆又俏的蓝色小屁股有关。

某种骚乱把死侍从有关Bea Arthur*和Olsen Twins*的全神贯注的思考中揪了出来，他眯起眼睛看向屋顶下方几百英尺处的沙滩嘉年华。

（*死侍很热衷于思考的几位女明星。）

紧邻Jacob Riis公园海滩的洋面上涌出了几个极不自然的小漩涡，而在这些不请自来的大西洋乱流中央，海面正像泉眼似的汩汩冒出不规则的水柱。

在皇后区沙滩享受周末阳光的当地游客们出于对超自然事件的敏感性已经意识到了什么，在沸腾的海面终于酝酿出一个腾空而起的人形水怪的同时，花花绿绿的半裸男女们已经尖叫着朝四面八方溃逃而去。

嘿，看呐。

死侍拔出了枪，但这只是因为在注视远景时他习惯有准星的陪伴。

那些能够容忍他们自己的人为了活下去是多么拼命呀，*Clap Clap*。

从雇佣兵所在的高楼上望去，这或许是沙滩嘉年华游客们的生命末日，但就视觉效果而言，不过是一群巢穴被冲毁的蝇蚋哄然而散。

除此之外，正如死侍所预料的那样——还有另一只红蓝相间的小虫子也赶到了现场。

死侍舔了舔嘴唇上被阳光烘得干巴巴的辣酱。

那只忠于职守、兢兢业业、但不受欢迎的小虫子，再一次逆着人潮逃逸的方向只身前往自己的工作场所（work field）。

死侍再次悠哉自适地躺了下来，目光像下了锚一样毫厘不落地追着蜘蛛侠的身影，开始享受真正属于自己的沙滩嘉年华。

“蜘蛛侠！”水人山呼海啸般地怒吼道，像所有那些经典反派一样解释着自己的怒火和仇恨，“你胆敢把我关进那间海中的监狱！花了我整整55天才逃出来！”

蜘蛛侠一边忙着用蛛丝将被水淹没的游客捞出来扔到他在高楼间架起的蛛丝救生网上，一边忿忿不平地瞪大了眼睛：

“真遗憾我们之间存在这样的误会，小水！我只是将你送到了正义的大手里，确切来说是美国宪法和陪审团把你关了进去。而且说真的，把水人关进RAFT*是哪个天才的杰作？”

（*把水人关进八面环海的海景监狱，漫画里真的存在这种事。）

“你的正义只存在于你过家家的剧本里！而这些人就要因为你想象中的正义而死了！”

被激怒的水人卷起巨浪，原本应该是沙滩的地方片刻间就被浪头吞没，人们尖叫着试图逃离仿佛直通地狱的巨大漩涡。

蜘蛛侠实在无暇分顾去对付这个兴风作浪的反派，幸而此时最早的一批消防队员也赶来了现场，开始和分身乏术的超级英雄一起援助无力自救的群众。

“我不是在抱怨，但你们在神盾局有同事吗？”蜘蛛侠在暴雨般倾落的水幕间朝消防员们喊了一声，“帮我问问他们用我纳的税建的监狱就关不住这朵小水花哪怕三个月吗！”

“天哪，天哪，蜘蛛侠——”消防员惊骇地仰起头。

“没错，是我，干嘛这么吃惊？”

“天哪——看你身后！”

就在此时，从一开始就剧烈地闹个没完的蜘蛛感应终于在他脑中歇斯底里地嘶叫起来。

蜘蛛侠转过身，看到被怒浪冲垮了固定装置的沙滩摩天轮正慢动作一般迟缓地向地面倒伏，不堪重负的支柱一边弯折，一边发出巨兽弥留时才能听到的空洞啸叫。

整个摩天轮都在迅速散架，蜘蛛侠下一秒就跃到了摩天轮的顶端，但就算这样也于事无补，他的超级速度不可能来得及在它落地前把那里面的人全部转移到安全的地方去。

“夫人，不用担心，”蜘蛛侠从一扇关不上的座舱门中接住一个差点从妈妈手中滑脱的婴儿，“这里没有人会死。”

“放开我的孩子！”

在她的尖叫声中，蜘蛛侠抱着那个孩子朝摩天轮倒下的那一端射出蛛丝。

他只能用一股一股比钢铁还要强韧的蛛丝延缓摩天轮的倾覆，但这还不足以让其上的乘客们不受落地时巨大冲击的伤害。

但没关系，没关系，他来得及。蜘蛛侠试图说服自己，他有超级力量，还有超级耐力，还有超级——

在它终于即将坠地之前，蜘蛛侠将自己垫在了摩天轮的最远端。

先是用空出来的那只手上所有的力量，然后用肩膀和后背，再用弯曲到极限的膝盖，来缓冲这个庞然巨物坍倒时的重力加速度。

他瞬间就无法呼吸了，那简直像是一整颗星球砸在了他身上。来自背后的重量把肺中的空气被挤压得无处遁逃，膈肌痉挛地扭作一团，高压气体在胸腔中变成快要爆裂的炸弹，肋骨多半已经全断了。鼓膜突然一热，然后痛得像被利刃刺破，满耳只能听见丧钟似的尖锐长鸣。

他从铺天盖地的剧痛中搜寻着自己最后一丝理智，他必须用它来确认胸腔中的心脏是否还有跳动的空间。

另一只手上，襁褓中的婴儿被护在胸前尽量高的位置，生嫩幼小的口鼻得以探出水面。

在一批消防队员的帮助下，那几名摩天轮上的乘客很快就逃出了座舱。

“放开他！”

刚一踏进水里，那位母亲就把自己的孩子从蜘蛛侠怀中抢了出来。而从他身边路过的其余几个刚被救下的人，显然也和她站在一边。

“那疯子是冲你来的！你干嘛不滚出纽约？”

“看看你害死了多少人，你的父母会怎么想？”

“离我们远点，怪胎！”

他们骂骂咧咧地踉跄着在水中走远了。也许有人看见，也许没有。蜘蛛侠扛下了一整座摩天轮的肩膀寒痉似的地颤抖了一下。

但重达数吨的杠杆力似乎还是没能把他压垮。

因为承重而垂下的面孔埋在废墟的阴影与肆溅的水花中，那张不具名的脸被面罩藏进阴光的背面。

那面罩只为隔绝光线，所以，像密不透风的谎言。从来没有人窥见过英雄面罩下的神色。

除了他自己，没有人知道他为何而战。

但是，有他在的地方——

超级英雄积蓄起最后一股力量，集中于一点爆发出来，才使自己从重负下脱身。

泥沙顺着最先接住摩天轮的那只胳膊淋漓而下，那只手仍然没有任何知觉。

有他在的地方——没有人会死。

为此，英雄戴上面罩。

******

与其威胁他的生命，不如威胁其他随便什么人的生命，那样他才会更在乎些。

他一直是这样以为的，或许他高估了自己。

因为今天分明无人伤亡，蜘蛛侠却能感觉到阴鸷的怒火无比冷漠地烧燎着。有一样无法平息也难以原谅的东西，在明灭的火舌中冒着电气似的冷光。

在他身体里一定寄居了一头以蜘蛛侠为饵料的怪物，当它强盛，那个叫蜘蛛侠的家伙就变得虚弱。

被逼近小巷的水人在冰冻蛛丝碰到他的那一瞬间变成了易碎的冰块。

蜘蛛侠失控的拳头几乎砸在水人冻僵了的身体上，带着足以让人毙命的力量。

但落在水人身上的最终只是将他重重包缠的最后几缕冰冻蛛丝。蜘蛛侠刚换的这一管蛛网液也和它的主人一样疲于奔命，以至于弹尽粮绝了。

等等——蜘蛛侠惊得呆住了。

蜘蛛感应？偏偏在这种时候——？！

他猛地朝蜘蛛感应提示的方位看过去，在看清了来者的红黑色面罩后，出乎意料地松了口气。

——只是死侍。

死侍从不知道哪层楼的窗户里探出上身，举起上了膛的枪展示着自己的友好：

“要我帮忙杀了他吗，英雄？”

不同寻常的是，死侍的声音听上去几乎是冷静的，最后一个词里带着一丝冷隽的幽默感。

蜘蛛侠并不想为此责怪死侍，因为就连他自己此时也想狠狠地嘲笑些什么。

所有人都知道水人还会再次越狱，那些超级监狱存在的意义就是任由超级反派成功越狱然后等英雄们收拾烂摊子。刚刚发生的一切都会在未来的某一天重演，而没有人知道当它再度发生时有没有人会因此而死。

即便如此，他也不能为了水人已经犯下或可能会犯下的罪恶而杀了他。

不管法律有没有资格扮演上帝，他从来都不觉得自己有。毕竟只是扮演自己就已经让蜘蛛侠身心俱疲。

他穿上这身制服只是为了去救人，仅仅是去救下每一个能救的人而已。无论如何，有他在的地方没有人会死，从头到尾就是这么简单朴素一件事，与上帝和祂的正义都没有太大关系。

蜘蛛侠凝视着被自己手中的蛛网吊起的水人，那柔软得像一团小云朵的婴儿毛毯的触感仍残留在同一只手里。

罪恶会被这样完好地留给警察。更为庞大的正义会审讯他，他会被制裁或被宽赦，但这一切都与蜘蛛侠无关。

法律所代表的全能正义是种群体幻觉。

蜘蛛侠是个浅尝辄止的胆小鬼。

死侍如此想道。

他明明用一根手指就能杀了那恶棍，比儿童用天生的持握反射掰断碎碎冰还要容易。

当然啦，那是因为恨一个人就是这么容易。夺走谁的性命更是再简单不过。负责仇恨和杀戮的器官在人还只是动物的时候就已经进化完备，真正的人类在睡梦中都能完成这两件事。

但他的英雄，他那比孩子们的泪珠还要无暇、纯净、迷茫的小英雄，永远只给自己留下最困难的那个选项——原谅。

这就是为什么这份强大令人生畏，却不使人却步。

死侍迷恋的目光在毫无自知的英雄身上充满恶意地流连着。

这就是为什么这份强大使人疯了般地想要吻他。把他压制在自己的胸膛和力量之下，然后像挣扎、像厮打、像被焦渴折磨了一万年之久那样绝望地亲吻。

这就是为什么死侍必须压抑自己疯狂来接近他。他真嫉妒这个拥有蜘蛛侠的世界。

“你的自愈因子好像没起作用。”死侍从窗口跳了下来，指了指蜘蛛侠那条好像搁浅的海鳗一样死气沉沉、毫无知觉的手臂。

但蜘蛛侠已经疼得没有力气告诉死侍他根本没有那种因子。

城市的一角化为废墟，号角日报大厦顶层的大屏幕上，Jay Jonah Jameson兴高采烈地咆哮着重复那老一套的指控，仿佛他这辈子都没这么为自己感到骄傲过。

“你觉得我该为此负责吗？”

蜘蛛侠发觉自己有些疲倦地问了出口。

就连他自己也不明白出于何种原因，上一秒他的大脑会觉得有必要就此事问问死侍（一个罪犯）的看法。肯定是那几个乘客说的傻话影响了他的判断。

“嘿，你才是我们俩之间被称作天才的那一个。”死侍往嘴里塞了半个玉米卷，漫不经心地说，“连我都知道毁了沙滩派对的是你那个水上乐园主题的反派。”

蜘蛛侠没有回答也没有反驳。看着面前的死侍无忧无虑地咀嚼那份加了过多辣酱的墨西哥玉米卷，他无意义地出着神。

也许他最近太需要听到有人对他说说这些话了，哪怕那个人是死侍也好。

“你看上去很不好，需要玉米卷吗？一个吻会让你好受点吗？”

死侍撅起沾着洋葱和辣酱的嘴，冲蜘蛛侠做了一个恶心的索吻动作。

这让蜘蛛侠猛然想起前几次见面时，死侍的那个关于朋友和亲吻的理论。和眼前的滑稽画面忽然重叠的记忆让蜘蛛侠几乎哈哈大笑起来——重点是几乎。实际上，胸前断裂的肋骨痛得他直抽气。

蜘蛛侠只好捂住一阵阵传出撕裂痛和嘶嘶气音的胸口，假装做了一个抹掉笑出的眼泪的动作：

“没有人会喜欢蜘蛛侠的吻，上一个跟他接吻的人已经死了。”

蜘蛛侠静立了好几秒，才意识到自己聊起了什么话题。

虽然已经过去了这么久，但他从没想过已经久得足以让自己用带着笑意的语气从心底打捞起这块碎片。

这会意味着他在死侍面前表现得过于松卸了吗？还是说，他在欺骗自己的感情这事上最终臻于化境了？

“死侍不会死，所以不用担心这个。”死侍凑近身子，即使隔着面罩也能看见他朝蜘蛛侠挤了挤眼。

蜘蛛侠翻了个白眼，决定把所有那些让自己纠结得快要打成一个蝴蝶结的现实问题暂时抛到脑后：

“闭上你的嘴，然后给我一个卷饼。”

死侍臂弯中的纸袋被蜘蛛侠一把抓了过来。后者心情复杂地注意到，死侍的骚扰频繁得连蜘蛛侠自己都记住了这个食品袋上的商标。

死侍的自愈因子让他很难感受到辣味，所以在他的宣传下，蜘蛛侠已经清楚地了解到这是纽约州附近唯一一家无限加辣不加价的卷饼店。（死侍答应了小蜘蛛下次当他要求卷饼店主这样做时不会把武士刀架在店主的脖子上。）

幸好上次蜘蛛侠把水人交给警察之后，就立马回地平线实验室给蜘蛛衣安装了快速烘干系统，不然这一次他的就餐体验只会更差。

就在蜘蛛侠准备掀起下半张脸的面罩之前，疲惫不堪的蜘蛛感应有气无力地在他的眼皮上敲了一下。

他警觉地抬起视线，看到先前摩天轮上那个抱着孩子的太太气喘吁吁地站在巷口，目光迟疑地在死侍（满载武器）、蜘蛛侠（一塌糊涂）和水人（现在或许该叫他冰人）之间来回移动，一副好像快要晕倒的样子。

“夫人，有什么我能——”

“你……你碰了他！——我是说，你救了他，”那位女士说着捂住了嘴，好像害怕自己会尖叫出来，“他会不会变成……和你一样……变成……比方说，一个怪人（weirdo）？”

“我猜你想说的那个词是怪物，夫人，”蜘蛛侠平静地答道，没有任何表情浮现在面罩上。

但忽然沉重了数百倍的重力正在把他拖向脚下无限延伸的地心。

好在现在，或许是因为死侍的突然现身，他那些隐动的负面情绪已处于半地下的状态。

忿怒的火业已燃尽了。不管他体内还剩下什么，都已全部熄灭。

保持集中，Peter，你已经习惯这个了。蜘蛛侠告诫自己。

“我的能力不会传染，”蜘蛛侠的声音听起来既自然又无趣，他的嗓音就像忘在200°烤箱里的曲奇一样干巴巴，“你的孩子也不会突然变成变种人什么的。”

“哦！”那位太太短促地发出了某种声响，“那就——那行吧。”

尽管仍然满面疑云，她但还是抱着怀中熟睡的婴儿飞速离去了。

那匆匆消失在巷口的悲剧英雄般决然的背影，就好像如果她走慢了半步，那个蜘蛛骗子的保证就会失效变成谎言。

“哇哦，你的敌人和你救的人都恨你，”死侍没有察觉到自己说话的语气和内容有多么不合时宜，或者察觉到了但并不在乎，“蜘蛛刊的编剧是不是把你跟死侍搞混了？”

“什么编剧？”蜘蛛侠有点想要叹气。假如他的人生真的有编剧，那个混蛋的名字一定是Leni Riefenstahl*。

（*希特勒最满意的电影导演。）

“别假装这是你第一次发现这个世界恨我，死侍。”蜘蛛侠尽量让自己听起来只显得自嘲，为了不露马脚，还立马咬了一大口卷饼。

“但是我爱你——”死侍捧住心口，捏尖了嗓子说道，“你会喜欢被另一个怪物爱上的感觉的！”

蜘蛛侠听了，怀疑地抬起一边的眉毛，打量了死侍几秒。

Peter从来不是察言观色方面的专家，但他还是隐约领悟到，也许对死侍而言，接吻这类体液交换行为的含义或许只是某种直白的示好，并不一定与爱欲挂钩。但他随即联想到了那些关于死侍的众多情人和高超性爱（以及全性恋的取向）的传言，于是这一猜测又变得无法使人信服。

“我还是不明白……当然了，你的大脑不是靠理性驱动的，我猜我不该问你why开头的问题……但是为什么？”蜘蛛侠问道，“我们甚至不能算是朋友——为什么你总是想吻我？”

“你扛了一个摩天轮！你辣爆了，甜心！”死侍快乐地喘着气答道。

“我当然很辣。”蜘蛛侠给了自己一个揶揄的微笑。实际上他认为自己离这个词的真正含义差了二三百个负空间*。

（*Negative Zone，漫威宇宙中的一个概念。）

“查理的天使那种辣，而不是Clint Eastwood那种辣。”死侍一针见血地补充道。

不知道为什么，这句话中对比强烈的画面感让蜘蛛侠迅速低头瞄了自己一眼。

他立马因为自己的想象和动作愣住了。

老天，Peter,为什么要那样看自己，就好像你不确定自己的身体是不是真的很查理的天使——

蜘蛛侠绝望想着什么样的补救才能把刚才的动作（或许还有脸上迅速升起的尴尬热度）掩盖过去，但一抬头便看见死侍的目光咄咄逼人地隔着面罩射了过来，并且公然黏在自己身上偏下一些的位置，

蜘蛛感应突然跳痛了一下。

死侍其实什么动作都还没做，但蜘蛛感应快过这世界上的一切违法行为。

耗尽的蛛网液没有喷出，蜘蛛侠还没来得及懊悔自己忘了换蛛网胶囊这事，百倍于常人的反应速度已经让他一把将死侍摁在了身下。

不管刚刚是死侍脑子里转的什么蠢念头让蜘蛛感应发出了警告，现在雇佣兵都没法将之付诸实践了。

“这不公平！你用蜘蛛读心术读了我的脑子！”死侍叫道。

那我可得想个法子答谢蜘蛛感应这个总是如此及时的小伙计，蜘蛛侠后知后觉地想道。

“你自己说过读心术和心灵控制对你无效。”蜘蛛侠愉快地回应。即使他真的有蜘蛛读心术，也不想去探看死侍适才在脑子里想对他做些什么，“告诉你是什么让我猜到了你的打算——人们把那叫作常识。”

死侍气呼呼的样子让蜘蛛侠又一次几乎笑了出来。他没想到死侍还能那样像孩子一样幼稚地嘟嘴。

“但是，噢噢噢噢……”死侍忽然睁大眼睛，充满戏剧性地拖长了声音，“你坐在我最喜欢的地方了——”

蜘蛛侠整个人跳起来的时候几乎动用了一些超级敏捷。

他从制服的最里层角落花了一些时间才摸出一管新的蛛网液，把死侍的手脚和嘴巴黏上，省得这个蜘蛛人生里最大的麻烦再次无休止地纠缠在自己屁股后面。拿走纸袋里最后一张餐巾纸，又加固了一下无法说话的水人身上的束缚，顺便用钢性蛛丝包扎好自己骨折的肋骨。

蜘蛛侠在飞走之前，转身对雇佣兵说道：

“一条忠告，死侍。如果你真想得到谁的吻，看到他在扛摩天轮的时候就应该上去帮忙。”

那样的话只有浩克能得到蜘蛛侠的吻了。

死侍不服气地想道。

X武器试验的目的是让他的人生变得更加可悲，而不是让他拥有扛起半个摩天轮的力量！

但如果他有那种力气，这一切就会简单得几乎让人丧失兴致——他就会像扛起一座摩天轮一样把蜘蛛侠从他的蜘蛛窝里扛走，然后扔到死侍自己的床上，然后对蜘蛛侠那根可爱的蛛网发射器做一些不可饶恕的事……

该死，看看他几分钟前错过了什么？一个精疲力竭、蛛网液也耗尽的蜘蛛侠！在漫威编辑部再次把漫威宇宙搞爆炸之前不会有更好的机会了！

“嗯嗯，唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯唔嗯嗯嗯？（水水，你觉得小蜘蛛发现我刚才看他的时候勃起了吗？）”死侍的舌头在被蛛网困住的嘴里白费力气地挣扎着。

“唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯唔嗯。（我一定要杀了你们。）”连舌头也冻成冰块的水人从喉咙里发出咆哮。

-One-sided affair-

-02 END-

-TBC-

（图）漫画里，当小虫说这个世界恨他的时候，真希望有人能对他说“但是我爱你啊！”于是……

呆噗，这个任务就在这章交给你了！（x

下章是这篇的最后一更，说什么也该亲到了=v=

-One-sided affair-

-03-

自动射击模式下的冲锋枪旁若无人地倾泻着子弹，一排排连头亘尾的扇形弹幕横扫而来，把蜘蛛侠逼退在火力线的边缘。

躲在掩体之后，无处不在的枪声就半臂之外，那声音就像沸腾的油锅正上方下起了小规模的暴雨。

空气中弥散的硫磺气息如同食人沼泽中的瘴疠，但蜘蛛侠能分辨出那种硝基硅的味道——那是死侍喜欢的那个牌子的枪油。

“该死，Wade！那不是真正的埃丽，他们在骗你！”

蜘蛛侠趁着对方更换弹鼓的火力间歇冲出掩体，朝视线尽头那个不断远去的红黑色雇佣兵的背影喊道。

沸热的弹道气流瞬间蹭着他的身体飞旋而过，膨胀的空气挟着金属微尘袭面而来，像甩了个火辣辣的巴掌在他脸上。

一个愤怒得两头冒火的死侍真的棘手得要命，蜘蛛侠认命地叹了口气，这艘浮空母舰上能解决这个问题的人眼下看来只有他自己而已。

通常，蜘蛛侠不需要蜘蛛感应也能躲开子弹，但如果要同时躲开两把重机枪每分钟两百多发的射速，所有的蜘蛛超能力都得马力全开才行。

“我在被骗方面拿到了博士学位，”枪林弹雨中传来死侍尖刻的讥讽，但雇佣兵既没有停止射击，也没有停下脚步，“你为什么不让我去做自己最擅长的事呢！”

呼啸而过的子弹之后又是蝗虫过境一般的弹壳，可供呼吸的空气被压缩得滚烫，接着又被蒸发得一干二净。蜘蛛侠觉得自己的喉咙和气道都被灼伤了，他尽全力吼出的声音像被两枚反浩克导弹轰炸过：

“你追过去是正中敌人下怀，蜘蛛感应从一开始就告诉我他们在骗人！”

那是一颗几乎已经击中他头颅的子弹，曳着血迹划出圆舞曲般的弧线。

蜘蛛感应突然在大脑的中心地带向四面八方炸裂，他全身都如堕冰窟地僵住了。

死侍的射击停了几秒，但浮在空中弹壳仍像反应慢了半拍的机械兵，前仆后继地砸在墙壁和地板上。

雇佣兵转过半个身子，但没有回头看向呆立的蜘蛛侠，只是扔掉了手中空空如也的弹鼓。

好像连弹壳落地后的安静中都处处蛰伏着疯狂。死侍身上透露出某些迥非寻常的隐患，蜘蛛侠发觉自己屏住了呼吸，像危机中的长足蜘蛛一样停下动作，使自己的存在渐趋消弭。

“那是埃丽六岁生日上用第一只小手枪发射的第一颗爱心子弹。那种膛线记号我变成#$%&的狗屎被杀人脑吃掉再拉出来也能认得！”

“我说了，那只是——”

蜘蛛侠觉得自己的声音都在发抖。该死的生物本能，连蜘蛛感应都瑟瑟发抖地缩在最角落里拒绝出面。

“只有埃丽和我知道它！”

死侍狂怒的吼声和新一轮枪声同时响起，失控的子弹再次劈面而来。

被强化了的反射速度让蜘蛛侠能够挪动四肢躲开这一切，但如果不是肢体中残留的战斗经验还在勉强应付着死侍的攻击，蜘蛛侠觉得自己恐怕已经害怕得不能动弹了。

他承认，这是他第一次见到死侍真正动怒的样子。

袒裼裸裎的暴戾与荷枪实弹的杀意，足以把人掷进没有温度的无底洞里。

仿佛连血液都停止流动，蜘蛛侠被阴森而致命的窒息感扼住。

死侍从来都拥有比他面对过的任何罪犯都更让人难以招架的疯狂，但此时，那个人无法压抑的暴力冲动几乎在空间中张开了可见的天罗地网。

蜘蛛感应一定是出故障了，那只放射性的小家伙咬了他之后过了这么多年，蜘蛛侠从没感受过蜘蛛感应这般轰雷掣顶地逼着他立马转身逃跑。

它一定是断定怒不可遏的死侍是它的小主人有生以来遇到的最大的危险。

“他们只是让你看到了你以为会看到的东西！那只是致幻的魔——”

“跟愿意听的人说去吧，而另外还有一些人，只需要口径和射程就能结束这一切——”

“至高天啊——”蜘蛛侠算是见识到了一个至亲被威胁的死侍是多么令人忍无可忍，“你为什么不能闭上嘴五秒钟然后听我说！”

死侍已经逃到了通往甲板的舱门附近，而在甲板的另一端就是他的目的地——停放昆式战斗机的舰载机停机坪。

“为什么不呢？反正在这五秒钟里可能会死的不是你最重要的人。”死侍一枪轰开舱门的把手，室外的光线落在他回头望向蜘蛛侠的面罩上。

把火力甩向身后，雇佣兵的身影遮住洞开的天光，消失在舰舱外的甲板上。

死侍不该那么说，因为他最后的那句话和那张脸上的神情彻底惹火了蜘蛛侠。

蜘蛛侠很清楚在经历了如此糟糕的事情之后，死侍通常会无法控制他的暴力。

但这并不意味着他要因此而容忍死侍的任何作为。

他追出浮空母舰的动力舱，双腿蓄力，然后一跃而起，在起跳处的甲板上留下了几英尺深的巨坑。

此前，蜘蛛侠并没有测试过自己双腿的弹跳力量的极限，但那只是因为此前并没有全世界最坚固的浮空舰作他的起跳板。

他直接降落在死侍想要夺取的昆式战斗机旁，正冲蜘蛛侠的方向跑来的雇佣兵举起了冲锋枪。蜘蛛侠的右手直插进昆式战斗机的反重力引擎中，像举盾一样抄起战机为自己挡住雇佣兵的连发子弹。

“你想要的是这架纸飞机？”

蜘蛛侠的声音很少听上去这么具有攻击性。

“想要的话就来捡吧。”

失去一只引擎的战斗机像一团废纸被扔进海里，另一团蛛丝将死侍的枪口捆匝得密不透风。蜘蛛侠眯起眼睛看向死侍丢下枪逃跑的方向。朝死侍双腿射出的蛛丝被碳纳钢的刀刃割断，在死侍跳下母舰之前，蜘蛛侠将生物静电聚合于指尖上最小的几个点，然后像掀桌布一样掀起了一整块钨合金甲板。

力浪循沿甲板扭动着递送，直到母舰边缘的甲板像墙壁一样竖立而起，挡在了即将跳向海面的死侍面前。

蜘蛛侠目光瞥见了甲板上某样嵌着神盾局徽饰的长条形武器，既然死侍的两把刀能割断蛛丝，这大概是他唯一的选择了。

被武器外层的装甲板材捆住的死侍咆哮着骂出这颗星球上最肮脏的诅咒字眼。

“如果埃丽——”

蜘蛛侠刚听见了这几个字，就一把揪住死侍的面罩，将它拽了下来。

他得让死侍闭嘴，而他恰巧知道这个办法。

蜘蛛侠抬起头，身体的动作仿佛不由自主地靠近。他没有留意死侍的骂声有多么不堪入耳，只是注视着不断翕合的那张嘴上的一块小小的起皮的疤痕，将自己的嘴唇轻轻合了上去。

那块伤疤比他想象中还要柔软，他的下唇只是几乎不用力地贴着它，似乎也会让它疼痛。

而这最柔软的部分被他含在自己的气息间，突然间温驯得好像永远忘记了该如何说话。

他察觉到死侍像被宣读了判决的犯人一样一动不动地僵在那里，这是他第一次在吻谁的时候差点微笑起来。舌尖舐过那一块粗砺的瘢痕，他的呼吸后退了几厘米，原本黏在一起皮肤表面像被微微融化了似的缓缓分离。

蜘蛛侠仍然钳制着死侍的双手，在死侍做出任何反应之前，他得把自己必须要说的话强塞进那颗暂时还无法思考的脑袋瓜里。

“听我说，Wade，我和你一样爱她！但艾丽已经被Bobbie的神盾局小队保护性隔离了，”蜘蛛侠飞快地说出自己已经获得的信息，“那些人只是用神秘法师的魔法影响了你的视觉神经。这种魔法我已经交手过很多次了，它和心灵控制的原理完全不同，不过具体不同在哪只有奇异博士才能解释清楚……所以你才会以为自己在那个幻境里——才会看到——”

蜘蛛侠的语气慢了下来，狐疑地审视着另一个人的面孔。这么长时间内都闷声不响的死侍反常得让他有点后怕。

众所周知，死侍最糟糕的时候不是他满口污言秽语的时候，也不是他为了超市里没有浓汤味玉米脆片就要杀人的时候。

而是他沉默不语的时候。

蜘蛛侠有些不自在地移开了与死侍对视的目光。他真的不擅长谈判，更别说是在这么近的距离下——而且直觉告诉他，现在的这个死侍好像比刚才那个愤怒的死侍还要棘手。

“所以，uh……你听明白了？”

他想了想，有些犹豫地松开了死侍的手。死侍的目光大概是死死盯着他的嘴唇，这让他更加局促了。

蜘蛛侠后知后觉地想把自己的面罩放下来，但在那之前，他感觉到死侍的手按住了自己的后脑。接着，他被这股无法化解的力量困住了。

与只是为了让人闭嘴的吻截然相反，这个吻的目的是彻底褫夺另一个人的呼吸和思想。缠上来的舌头比得逞的孩子还要嚣张，像宇宙末日的洪流就在咫尺之外浊浪排空，这个吻急不可耐地想要吻遍他的全身。像他们还有余生所有的时间可供挥霍，那些带着警告意味的温存，慢条斯理地在他的口舌中寻索。

一些震慑性的情绪把他脑子里余下的一切都挤进了无人在意的边角。

他无力得像是在这个吻中被夺走了什么。

如果不立即停下，一定会被拽进另一个更具破坏性的深渊里。

但他像陷于自身的困兽，除了在这个吻中所能得到的，其他一无所有。

唯一可以确定的是，死侍的吻绝非旨在分享，而是无道理可言的入侵。

他连自己什么时候被放开了都不知道。就算用数百个多元宇宙的时间悖论把他的大脑打成泥浆，他也不会比现在更混乱了。

而死侍看着蜘蛛侠，还有他湿漉漉的嘴唇以及唇角被咬得通红的啮印，发出了一声回味似的喟叹：

“哇哦。”

雇佣兵咧开一个肆无忌惮的笑容，看着面前的年轻人逐渐回过神来的样子。

“刚睁开眼睛的婴儿也不会比你更不擅长这个了。”

“听着，如果吻我能让你冷静下来……我不介意……”蜘蛛侠听上去有些恼火，但很快在死侍的目光下变得迟疑起来，“呃，实际上我介意……但是……”

“你刚才说的都是真的吗，关于埃丽的那些？”死侍打断了他的小声叽咕。

“我们的关系还没好到我愿意骗你那一步。”蜘蛛露出面罩的小半张脸仍然有些泛红，所以不管他因为不受信任而刻意挖苦的语气有多么恶毒，实际上都没起到任何修辞法上的作用。

“你的嘴唇也很甜美，小奶油。”死侍回敬，毫不掩饰语气里那些意犹未尽的暗示。

蜘蛛侠咬紧嘴唇，觉得自己下半辈子都得在脸红中度过了。

“我宁愿抄一百遍章鱼博士勾引梅婶时写的爱情小诗。”超级英雄别过脸嘟哝着。

随着蜘蛛侠拉开距离的动作，死侍低头看到了是什么东西扭麻花似的把自己五花大绑——被蜘蛛侠随手扯过来捆住自己的东西，其实是防空导弹长达十几英尺的火炮筒。 

“哇哦。”

死侍第二次发出了一模一样的感叹。

“噢，对不起。”蜘蛛侠这才想起来似的弓下身体，把炮身的板材像扯玉米片包装袋一样扯出了个一人宽的裂口，“但离我最近的比你碳纤维武士刀硬度大的只有这个了。”

“这提醒了我，小天才，咱可绝不能把武士刀设置成安全词*，”死侍嘴角勾得弯弯的，故意露出下流的笑意，“你说我的武士刀的时候，我那把真正的武士刀差点就出鞘了。”

（*BDSM用语，应该不需要解释。）

“我们之间用不上安全词，Wade。”蜘蛛侠耐心地回答。既然死侍终于愿意听他说话了，他不介意扮演一个好脾气的交流者。

“别这么肯定，Webs.只要有足够多的时间, Gunter Brus也会厌倦了伟大的奥地利国歌*，全自动打字机也能写出莎士比亚全集，毫无关系的两个人也总有一天会在同一个房间里脱光衣服……”

（*Gunter Brus是现代主义艺术家，曾经在舞台上一边masturbate一边唱奥地利国歌，同时还做了其他一些事情，太ew了不方便描述。反正这句话的意思就是呆噗觉得他和虫滚到床上的可能性很大。）

“不是的，Wade，”蜘蛛侠望进死侍的眼底，无比真诚地说，“是因为无论你对我做什么都可以。”

“——！？！！！”雇佣兵狂热地骂出了声，差点踩着自己的脚跳了起来，“Mother &*#$% pussbucket！”

蜘蛛侠难以置信地哈哈大笑起来，而死侍则一脸震惊和愤慨地瞪向他。蜘蛛侠笑得差点从甲板的废墟上掉进海里。

“天呐——那是——骗你的！真正的原因是蜘蛛侠有远胜于你的力量、速度和——”蜘蛛侠考虑了几秒，决定不把自己的超级耐力和死侍的自愈因子放在同一个语境中比较，“所以只要我想，我可以阻止你做任何事。”

“用你的吻，当然可以。”死侍不怀好意地说道，提醒超级英雄刚才他是怎么走到了穷途末路，只好用他软绵绵的嘴唇收买死侍的片刻注意力。

“……只要好用，那当然也是我的武器之一。”蜘蛛侠的声音又不愿意让人听见似的低了下去。 

为了破解眼下这个让自己底气不足的局面，蜘蛛侠把话题引向了另一个方向：

“刚才你觉得我在骗你，这才是你该反思的地方。我说过我会试着和你像朋友一样相处……那就是说，我不会骗你，Wade。”

蜘蛛侠观察着死侍对这番话的反应，而后者停顿了片刻才回应道：

“但你说你和我一样爱埃丽，我必须指出这是可耻的谎言。”

我那么说了吗？蜘蛛侠皱着眉头想了半秒。事实上，他刚才差不多被死侍吓得魂飞魄散，又被吻得几乎站不住脚，就算他情急之下答应了阿达斯特探员的求婚恐怕也不会记得了。

“因为我毫无疑问才是世界上最爱埃丽的人。”死侍说着，又发出了让人不快的嗤笑声。

蜘蛛侠当然承认死侍说的这一点，但他还是觉得此时别让死侍过于得意忘形为好：

“你不能因为你的爱只有一点点，就假定别人的爱没有那么多！”

死侍觑起眼睛，这让蜘蛛侠再一次像一只警觉的啮齿动物一样竖起脑袋，死侍知道这一定又是蜘蛛感应在蜘蛛侠的耳朵里里嘀咕自己的坏话，

蜘蛛侠的爱确实很多，多到让死侍感到不愉快的地步。

有些时候，就比如现在。

他觉得自己已经得到了蜘蛛侠很大的一份爱，但环顾四周，似乎全世界所有人都怀有蜘蛛侠同样大的一份爱意。

蜘蛛侠蠢到觉得死侍和其他人一样可以得救，这只是他的错误之一。

他更大的错误是为了拯救那些或可得救的人，他觉得他可以把自己无限地分割出去。他从来没考虑过每分出去一点，留给自身的部分就更加稀薄。

而蜘蛛侠本来就不完整。他存在的核心早就被连根拔起，如今则更加风雨飘摇。

蜘蛛侠没有意识到他在对自己做些什么。而对于无意识地走向自我毁灭这件事，死侍再熟悉不过了。

为什么要救这个弃你于不顾的世界？

为什么痴情于那些不配得到你的人？

这种他无法理解的、无理取闹一般的善意，让死侍很想掏出他值得信赖的小手枪来，在其上射出几个名为真相的大洞。

英雄总是很愚蠢。愚蠢而迷人。

死侍有些东西需要确认。他需要借那个问题的答案来浇灭一些念头。

“我是你惟一吻过的男人吗，蜘蛛小甜派？”死侍歪头问道。

“A--hem.”

在蜘蛛侠回答之前，附近有人无比刻意地假装出一声假装的咳嗽。

蜘蛛侠惊异地转过身。普莱斯顿探员和刚刚收起战斗服翅膀的仿声鸟就在他们身后不远处，而在她们中间，站着身穿居家短袖的小埃丽，她怀中抱着一个眼睛大大的蜘蛛侠公仔。

“Hi, Pete.”

Bobbie脸上那副夸张的“Jeez get a room（天啊求你们开房）”的表情让蜘蛛侠的胃痛感应开始翻滚了。

蜘蛛侠从喉咙里挤出了他所能想象的最绝望的声音：

“你们从什么时候开始在那里的？”

“从一开始。”普莱斯顿面无表情地答道。

“爹地，普莱斯顿女士说你和小蜘蛛叔叔吵架了我才来的，”埃丽迟疑地说着，就像在消化某种令人费解的现实，“但是我想……我的确看到你们在吵架，用……用你们的嘴。”

Bobbie乐不可支地笑得弯下腰，一边抽气一边发出怪笑：

“相信我，他们用嘴做的那件事另有一个名字，但反正不叫'吵架'。”

死侍有四个有关热吻的笑话堵在了嗓子眼，因为此时，他发觉观察一个开始原地自爆读秒的蜘蛛侠会让自己接下来的人生更加有趣。

“我当时和你说他们在吵架，亲爱的，”黑人女性探员慈爱地把手放在埃丽肩上，声音里却听得出一丝冷漠，“现在看来，他们更像是在举办婚礼。”

海姆达尔的增生前列腺啊！死侍兴致勃勃地继续着他的昆虫观察日记，这世界上真的有人能脸红成这样吗？

“好了，如你们所见，埃丽现在很安全。如果你们事情办完了的话，”Bobbie意有所指地顿了一下，转向怒视着自己的蜘蛛侠，“我要跟你谈谈你是怎么在三秒之内像剥香蕉皮一样撕毁了天空航母的甲板——以及赔偿费用的相关事宜。”

“小蜘蛛，你知道么，”死侍若有所思地托着下巴，对心如死灰的蜘蛛侠说道，“你也绝对不能用剥香蕉皮做安全词。”

“爹地，或许你真的该闭嘴了，”埃丽忧心忡忡地观察着蜘蛛侠的神色，轻轻拉了拉死侍的枪匣，“虽然你说蜘蛛侠叔叔不杀人，但我觉得他保不准会杀了你。”

殆半遭毁的航母斜仄着挂在天空中，其中一大半的破坏都是那个连撞上小鸟都要道歉的超级英雄在半分钟内造成的。

随着一排转向信号打出放射形的光圈，还在紧急抢修中的隐身装置忽明忽灭地把这尊庞然巨物藏进晦昧的夕照里。

这是死侍第三次意识到蜘蛛力量也许真的压倒性地胜过了X武器计划的强化力量。

也是他第一次从这力量的拥有者那里得到一个吻。

-One-Sided Affair-

-END-

写完这篇啦！抱歉更得这么慢。

刚开始用Lofter发文，这里的一些惯例和term还不是很懂……

但小红心是个好东西我还是知道的OvO求小红心！

漫画里小虫如果战斗得太过火了也会累得感冒发烧，所以接下来想写一个关于受伤生病的蜘蛛侠的脑洞OvO

-子竹-

我的微博：@子竹QAQ  
我的lofter：zizhuwenku（子竹文库）


End file.
